Harry Potter and the Next Generation of Marauders
by slytherinsweety
Summary: Used to be Harry Potter and the Other Marauders, but I made a new account. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Next Generation of Marauders_

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be out shopping._

Harry sat in his room on a cool July night trying not to think about Sirius.

"It's all my fault," he kept saying to himself. He then got up and walked down stairs and out the door.

The Dursley's were treating him much better since their talk with some order members. They let him do what ever he wanted basically. Aunt Petunia even took him to the mall and bought him clothes that actually fit him. Uncle Vernon even gave him money.

He was walking along Wisteria Walk when he ran into a very pretty girl. He was about a head taller than her and she had black hair that came to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and her skin was a light honey color. Harry thought she must be of Mexican or African decent but she looked oddly familiar.

She was wearing blue baby phat jeans that were tight and showed off all her curves. She also had on a pink shirt and a pink hoodie.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Harry said.

"It's ok," she said.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said offering his hand.

"I'm Melenie, but you can call me Melly," she said shaking his hand. Soon they were walking together. Harry found it easy to talk to Melenie. He even told her about him being a wizard and Hogwarts.

"So what school do you go to?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for that question," she said. Just then a boy walked up. Harry almost passed out when he saw the grey eyes and long black hair.

"Mum says come home," he said.

"Ok," Melenie said. She then gave Harry and hug, and to his surprise he hugged her back. "Bye,' she said.

"Bye," he said. She turned around and her and the boy walked way.

AUTHOR'S NOTES- This is my first fan fic, please be nice. Tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it. So who do you think the boy and girl are? I'll give you all a hint: they are related to someone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and the Next Generation of Marauders_

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer-I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot of this story.

When Harry got back to the Dursley's, he kept thinking about Melenie. And that boy. It had to have been her brother.

That boy reminded him so much of Padfoot. It was a bit scary. Harry had at first thought it _was _Sirius at first.

He hoped Melenie wouldn't tell anyone about him being a wizard. He didn't think she would though. There was something about her.

His thoughts slowly drifted back to Sirius.He hoped he would see Melenie and that boy again, it might help him get over Sirius.

When Harry finally fell asleep, he dreamed about Melenie, Sirius, and Buckbeak.

O0o0o0o0o0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The next morning Harry got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," said Aunt Petunia.

"Good Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

His Aunt had actually been being nice to him since he got back.

She put a plate filled with food in front of Harry and sat down across from him.

"Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all your life. There's really no excuse for what I've did. I loved Lily, I really did. She was so pretty and smart. Your father wasn't bad either. He was so funny, always found humor in the darkest times. I can't talk much right now because Vernon and Dudley will be down soon.if you want to know more about your mother, come talk to me later tonight, ok?" Aunt Petunia said.

Harry, who was trying to take in everything she said, nodded. He couldn't believe she had actually said the name of his school.

Not long after Harry had finished eating, Dudley and Vernon walked into the kitchen. Harry took that as his queue to leave.

"Bye Aunt Petunia, thanks for the breakfast," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," she replied.

Harry decided to go for a walk. He was trying to sort out his thoughts. He had been practicing occlumency, and he was getting better at it.

After he had been walking around for a while he decided to go to the park. When he got there he went and sat down on his favorite swing.

A few minutes later Melenie and the boy who was with her the day before walked up.

When they walked up to Harry he felt magic other than his. It was just like at Hogwarts, where he could feel all the magic surrounding him.

He felt it yesterday, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind.

So, once again, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He'd think about it later.

Harry, how ever, wasn't paying attention. He was busy staring at her.

She had on a pair of very short, tight shorts and a tight red shirt.

"Could you please stop looking at my sister like that?" the boy asked with a small smile on his face.

Harry turned his head, feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok," Melenie said giggling.

The boy rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Cassidy," he said.

"I'm Harry," he said shaking his hand.

"Me and Mel are twins, just in case you couldn't tell," Cassidy said.

But Harry could tell. They really did look alike except for their skin tone and their eyes. Melenie's were blue while Cassidy's were grey.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" Melenie asked.

Harry thought for a minute. "Wanna go to the movies?" he finally asked.

"Sure! I've heard about those in Mug-I mean school," said Cassidy catching himself. Melenie glared at him.

Harry looked at them suspiciously. He was sure Cassidy was about to say 'Muggle Studies.'

"Well, Let's go, we have to catch a bus. Don't we?" said Melenie.

"Yeah, we do," Harry replied.

"Well then, let's go," said Cassidy.

They all got up and headed towards the nearest bus stop.

"Cassidy, you do have money, right?" Melenie said.

"Of course I do," Cassidy said. He reached into is pocket and dug around. Harry heard a lot of jingling.

After a minute or so Cassidy pulled his hand out. Some gold pieces fell out and he and Melly picked them all up quickly.

Harry was about to reach down and pick one up to get a good look at it but Melenie got there first. She shoved it into Cassidy's pocket.

Harry looked at them suspiciously again.

"I'll pay your way this time, but next time make sure you bring the _right _kind of money," Melenie said.

"Ok, ok. You sound like mum," Cassidy said.

Harry snickered as Melenie slapped Cassidy in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Cassidy said rubbing his head.

Melenie looked up the street. "Where's that damned bus?" she said.

"Language Mel," Cassidy said smirking.

Melenie rolled her eyes at him.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Melenie. Harry had been quiet for a minute.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied.

"Er, what do you mean?" asked Cassidy.

"I mean I know that was a galleon that fell out of your pocket. I'm not that stupid you know," said Harry.

Melenie and Cassidy looked at each other and smirked.

"Harry, what are we going to do with you? You're just to nosy for your own good," said Melenie.

"Oh, look. Here comes the bus," Cassidy.

They all got on and paid and headed to the back to the bus.

"I'm not finished with this discussion," Harry said.

"What ever you say Harry," said Melenie.

When the bus stopped at the next stop a boy who looked around their age got on and walked to the back where they were.

Harry just stared. He looked like Lupin except he didn't have any grey hair and his eyes were a shade darker.

Melenie squealed and gave the boy a hug.

"Harry, this is our best friend, Romulus," Cassidy said.

"Well, nice to meet you," said Romulus shaking Harry's hand. "And you can call me Romy, or howler. I don't know where my mother got the name 'Romulus' from," he said smiling.

"Probably from Auntie Andi. I mean what kind of name is 'Nymph-" Cassidy couldn't finish his sentence because Melenie had clocked him in the head. Harry didn't notice, but the lady in front of them was scowling.

"Ok, what are you all on about? I know there's something you're not telling me.

"I promise, you'll find out soon," said Romulus.

"Well look, we're here. Let's just have fun and we can talk later, ok?" said Melenie.

Harry nodded in agreement.

And with that said, they got off the bus and walked towards the theater.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- So how was this chapter? Was it moving too fast? Tell me what you think, but do it nicely! There's over 1,000 words in this chapter. Hope you all noticed the hints I dropped. But that's all I'm saying.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the Next Generation of Marauders_

_Chapter Two_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except for the characters I made up, and this plot._

After the movie was over, they all got back on the bus, listening to Cassidy complain.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever saw in my entire life! And the food! It cost way too much, and those popcorn weren't even worth it," he said.

Melenie and Romulus just rolled their eyes at him.

"Will you please stop complaining? You're the one who picked that movie," Harry said.

"Well, it looked like it would be interesting," Cassidy said.

"Well, guess what? It wasn't interesting," Romulus said.

"Did you all notice that lady? It was the same one who was on the bus, and it seemed like she was following us," Harry said.

"Harry, it was probably just a coincidence," Melnie said quickly, looking at Romulus and Cassidy. Harry just looked at them.

"Well, let's go to the park, I don't feel like going home yet," Cassidy said as they got off the bus.

"Oh yeah, I'm staying at your house tonight," Romulus said to Melenie as they sat under a tree.

"Look, I know that you all aren't muggles. That's what you want me to think, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Harry, stop being so nosy," said Melenie.

Just then a lady walked up to them and sat down.

"Harry, this is our cousin, her name is Ellen. Dora, this is Harry," Melenie said.

Cassidy thumped Melenie in the head. "Now who needs to watch what they say?" Cassidy said.

"Her middle name is Adorabell, and I like to call her Dora," Melenie said.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, with a smirk.

Harry's eyes got wide. "Ok, the jig is up. You can all stop playing, this isn't fun any more," he said.

They all just looked at him, with smirks on their faces.

"You know Harry, when Mel got home last night, she couldn't shut up about you," Cassidy said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think she likes you Harry," said 'Ellen.'

"Shut up, I don't like Harry," Melenie said, and looked away from them.

"Whatever," Romulus said.

"You know, we're going to have to go to Dad's place tomorrow," Cassidy said.

"How does the house look, Ellen? I heard my father spends a lot of time there," Romulus said.

"It's very big, but it's a grim old place, I hate going there," Ellen said.

They all sat there talking for a while, until 'Ellen' said it was time to go. Before they walked off, Harry grabbed Melenie and hugged her. She happily hugged him back.

"Aww, they look so cute together," said Cassidy.

Melenie rolled her eyes at him.

As Harry walked back to the Dursley's, he thought about what surprises tomorrow would bring.

Author's Notes-So, who can guess who Ellen is? Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 2, part 2

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Chapter 2- part two_

_Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot and a few characters._

Harry awoke feeling better than he'd felt in a while. He'd been hanging out with Melenie, Romulus, and Cassidy for about two weeks now, and so far he was having a good summer. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he headed to the park to meet Melenie. When he got there, he saw her standing with Cassidy and Romulus.

"Hey guys," Harry said and sat next to them.

"Hey," they said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're leaving today," said Romulus.

"Yeah, we're going to spend the rest of the summer at our father's house," said Melenie.

"Oh," said Harry. He didn't know they would be leaving so soon. He had gotten close to them; they were his new best friends.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we'll see you again," Cassidy said.

"So what time are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"We told our mum we'd say good-bye to you and come right back," Melenie said.

Harry sighed. "Well, you'd better hurry up and go," he said.

Melenie gave him a hug and turned around. She wiped her eyes and started walking away.

"She is such a drama queen," Romulus said.

"Yeah, she is. Look Harry, we don't want you getting all depressed ok? We'll stay in touch; you'll probably be getting a letter from my sister soon. And I know that we'll be seeing each other soon," said Cassidy.

With that said, Cassidy and Romulus walked away.

Harry walked back to Private Drive and went to his room. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling sad and depressed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Harry was in his room staring at the ceiling when he heard a tapping noise. He looked at the window and saw Ron's owl Pig.

He got up and let it in. Pig immediately started flying around his room, making all types of noises. Harry grabbed him and took the letter. Un-folding it, he started to read.

_Hi Harry!_

_Guess what? Mum said that you should start packing, because they're coming to get you. Today! They said they'll be there around 4, so be ready._

_Ron_

Harry jumped up and looked at the clock. It was already three. He started grabbing his things and throwing them inside his truck. He grabbed a picture next to his bed. It was of him, Melenie, Cassidy, and Romulus. They had gotten it taken a few days ago at the aquarium. He made sure Hedwig's cage was locked and went downstairs and into the living room. His aunt, uncle and cousin were all seated on the couch, staring at the t.v.

"I'm leaving today," Harry told them and sat in a chair. "Well, just how are you getting where you are going?" Vernon asked.

Harry thought for a moment. If they were going to number 12, they would probably be flying again. "I don't know," he said after a while.

His uncle snorted and went back to watching the t.v. Harry sat there waiting, looking at the clock every few minutes. Finally, at four-thirty, the doorbell rang.

His aunt got up to get it and Harry followed her. She opened the door, and there stood Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Fred and George, and Bill.

"Hi, everyone," Harry said with a smile.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks. They walked into the house and headed into the living room. Vernon got up and Dudley tried to run, but couldn't get to the door before he fell. Harry looked at the twins and saw Fred slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"Harry, you and the twins go get your things while we have a talk with you relatives," said Remus. Harry and the twins headed upstairs.

"So, why haven't I heard much from Ron?" Harry asked. He'd only received about a handful of letters the whole time he'd been at Private Drive

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're more famous now than ever before," said George.

"What?" said Harry.

"Well, your adventure at the ministry made the paper, and Rita Skeeter keeps writing about how you were telling the truth about you-know-who the whole time. Now every one thinks you are a hero again. They're even calling you the Chosen One," said Fred.

Harry sighed and started grabbing his things.

"We'll take care of that Harry," George said. They waved their wands and shrank Harry's things.

Harry grabbed his now shrunken items and put them in his pocket. They walked downstairs to find Arthur examining the television, and to Harry's surprise, his aunt was explaining how it worked.

"Uh, we're done," Harry said.

"Good, everyone gather around," Remus said and pulled out a teapot.

"I thought we couldn't use port-keys," Harry said as they closed the curtains and made sure everything was locked up.

"Well, Dumbledore made it, and it'll take us to a place not far from where we're going," said Moody.

Everyone grabbed on and Mr. Weasley counted down. "3…2…1."

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he felt himself spinning. They landed in a dark alley and got up. Mad-Eye put Disillusionment charms on every one and they started to walk.

"Is this safe?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Dumbledore has guards everywhere," Remus said. Harry noticed that he looked happier, and he had on nice robes.

Finally, they arrived at Grimmauld Place. When Harry walked inside, his jaw dropped. The house was clean, and it had new furniture. The hall was decorated in red and gold, and the picture of Mrs. Black was gone.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came rushing out and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, how have you been? You look peaky again, I'll go start on dinner while you're with Dumbledore," she said. Dumbledore walked into the room and smiled and Harry.

"Hello, Harry. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine, sir," Harry said.

"Good, good. Why don't you and Remus follow me up to the drawing room?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus smiled knowingly and headed up the stairs. Harry and Dumbledore followed behind.

"Now Harry, what you are about to see is very real. Please don't be afraid, or do anything rash. I've been working on a way to do this for years, and finally I succeeded," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, wondering what was going on.

When they got to the drawing room door, they stopped.

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Remus, open the door," Dumbledore said.

Remus opened the door and walked inside, and Dumbledore followed. Harry walked slowly inside. "Harry!" shouted a voice. He shook his head.

"That's not possible, you all can't be here," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Wow James, he does look like you." That was the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out.

Author's Notes-So, what do you all think? Please, please review!


End file.
